


Captain's Privilege

by Hockey_corg



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Sidney Crosby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_corg/pseuds/Hockey_corg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire comes to the steel city for a wedding . But when she meets Sidney Crosby in a nightclub  will she find more  then she bargained for?</p><p>moved from Wattpad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the nhl Or the Pittsburgh Penguins . I'm just a fan with no life and a little insperation

I'd never been to the keystone state . Not even with relatives living in and around the major cities . But when I was in my second year of college an old friend sent me a wedding invite. She'd been going to the university of Pittsburgh , attempting a microbiology degree. She'd met her fiancé Nathan in her bio 210 lab. They were lab partners and had fallen for each other. So Sarah sent me an invitation they were to be married at the country club on November 16th. I rsvp after all Sarah and I had been best friends in high school. Not only did it give me the chance to see an old friend ,but maybe even catch a penguins game.   
I'd been a fan of the Pittsburgh penguins since I was in Middle school I was around for both lockouts and for our cup win In 2009. I liked a lot of the guys on the team , Neal , Kunitz , Fleury , Malkin . But my all time favorite player was none other than number 87 Sidney Crosby. One of the greatest players in the league , without a doubt in my mind. I booked my tickets to the steel city.   
The months passed and before I knew it I was on my way to Pittsburgh. I landed around 3 o'clock and headed over to the hotel. I was staying at the priory hotel . It was four stars if I was going to be here for 2 weeks I wanted to be as comfortable as possible.   
I got settled in and unpacked , tonight was the bachalorette party . We were going to dinner and then going to a few clubs around the city. I took my time showering and getting ready . I'd choose to wear a light green mini dress silver earrings and black stilettos. I grabbed my clutch and headed out. I hailed a cab and told the cabbie the address to the restaurant. When I arrived the hotels directed me to one of the private dining rooms . Dinner had just gotten started and I greeted those around me hugging Sarah .   
"Thanks for the invite Sarah I wouldn't miss your marriage for the world . "   
" Of course , I couldn't leave you out , you ready for the time of your life . "   
" Well duh ... I'm super excited to let go and enjoy myself , collage and work has been super stressful "   
" Well what do you expect from vet school , I told you it wasn't gonna be a walk in the park "   
"Look who's talking miss microbiology " we laughed and took seats next to each other starting to look at the menu and ordering some drinks . Dinner went swimmingly laughing and catching up with the others around me . When dinner was over those of us that were going on to club hop all seven of us hopped in the limo that Sarah had rented. First stop of the night Blush , we had a few drinks at the club danced some and moved onto the next .   
After several clubs I wasn't exactly sober but I wasn't shitfaced ether . We strolled into one of the hottest night clubs in the city Dusk . All the hottest people came to Dusk, I wondered if I'd see someone famous. I had a few drinks danced a little but mostly I sat in our private booth on bottle service watching people . I looked down at my phone , checking my email . I didn't notice the man approach the booth until he spoke .   
" Mind if I sit here? I noticed you were alone . "   
Even in the half dark club I recognized the 5'11 frame of the captain of the Pittsburgh penguins . I began to fan girl internal , but kept my cool on the outside . Before speaking " Sure I don't mind " I slide over to allow him to slip into the booth . I kept reminding myself not to freak out and be one of those crazy fan girls I didn't need a restraining order against me . Phrasing my words careful I spoke . " I wouldn't expect you to be the club type . " That was safe I was indirectly acknowledging I knew who he was but wasn't intimidated by his status . Secretly I was shaking like a leaf I mean I was only sitting next to one of the best hockey players in the NHL .   
he laughed softly and spoke .  
" Your assumption would be correct , but some of the guys thought I should get out and enjoy myself ,stop worrying about hockey so much ."   
Woah did he same some of the guys , as in some of the team had dragged him out to the club . I could only guess who that could be . " Well the least you could do would be amuse them and let your hair Down I mean I'm no expert but you seem like you work very hard . "   
" I do I take what I do seriously. "   
" That's always been obvious to me at least , I mean watching your interviews you come off that way . " damn that was awkward . Please don't walk away, please.  
" Well when you're getting paid so much , to play a game you've loved ever since you were a kid you don't take things lightly. You're not from around here are you . "   
I nodded " No I'm not , I'm in town for a friends wedding . I'm hoping to catch a game while I'm here . If I can get tickets that is ." I was stupid and hadn't thought to get tickets I mean they were playing Ottawa it's not like they where playing . Philly or some other major rival.  
"I could get you tickets, that is if you'd let me . "   
Did he just offer to get tickets for me? I mean I knew being captain had its, perks but why would he buy a girl he barely even knew tickets."You'd do that for me , you barely even know me . "   
" Yeah but I can tell you take the game seriously and aren't just a puck bunny ."   
I blushed , " thanks , but you really don't have to . "   
" But I'm going to, can I get your name for the tickets ?"   
" I'm Claire " I smiled softly " thank you for this . I don't want to be one of those rapid fan girls but I'd love an autograph" I pulled a pen from my purse and pushed a napkin his way . I'd never get another chance to be this close to him mine as well take advantage of the moment .   
" Sure " he took the napkin and signed it making out more in his autograph what more I couldn't tell . I folded the napkin carefully and put it away In my hand bag. Thanking him Again.  
" It's been lovely talking to you Claire but I should probably get back to the guys before they think I left the place with someone ."   
I giggled knowing he was the least likely person to do so . I thanked him Again for the autograph and the tickets and told him I'd be cheating for him at the game. He left me after saying goodbye and promising me those will call tickets.


	2. Ch 2

A few days passed it was Saturday , today was the day of the hockey game. I had the day to myself until I met up with Sarah to pick up the will call tickets. So I was giving my self some r and r time as well as cleaning and rearranging my suitcase . It was during this time I realized I hadn't cleaned out my clutch , from that night I met Sid. Cleaning out the clutch and placing what I needed in my main hand bag I pulled the folded napkin out of my purse . I smiled and un folded it reading the dedication there . I was surprised to find that the writing didn't end after his signature , no underneath was scrawled 10 numbers . A phone number ? It had to be but just to be sure I'd check . I googled the digits . My search turned up that it was indeed a cell phone number registered in Pittsburgh . Was this Sidney's cell number ? Only one way to find out I thought grabbing my cell. I put the numbers into my phone 412-078-1349 . I bit my lip as I hit send a message . My phone brought up the text screen and I began to type.   
"Hey , Sidney , it's Claire , the girl from the other night at Dusk. I just wanted to thank you for the tickets Again. Hope you have a great game tonight . Score a goal for me ;) . "  
I hit send . Oh god did I just actually text Sidney Crosby , I needed to get out of the room distract myself . I texted Sarah and asked her if she wanted to get lunch . I needed to do something to calm my nerves. Anything to keep my mind off the text I'd just sent. She soon texted me back and said she'd love to do lunch and we should meet up at a place called the bourbon grill . It sounded okay so after throwing on a real pair of pants a pair of black skinny jeans. I grabbed my purse and headed out it took me 15 minutes to reach the place and I was there before Sarah . I got us a table and ordered a long island ice tea . Was I really Day drinking yep . but the little bit of booze would calm my nerves I sipped my drink and waited for Sarah . Not 5 minutes passed and I saw her walk in I waved her over to where I was sitting   
Hey , Sarah glad you could make it "   
" Hey , I'm happy to come , day drinking I see . That isn't like you what's up ?"   
" nothing absolute nothing ," I buried my face in the menu.  
She pursed her lips at me before speaking " that is total and utter b.s . spill now. "   
I bit my lip " just a guy , nothing else really ."   
" OH a guy tell me everything . And if you don't your in violation of the girl code "   
" So you know how I got us tickets to the game tonight. "   
" yeah it was nice of you to invite me I've only been to a game once or twice while I've been here ."   
" well , I didn't exactly buy the tickets . Someone sort of bought them for me.   
" What do you mean someone bought them for you ? "   
" The guy I mentioned he bought me tickets . I was at dusk and this guy came up and we talked. He offered to buy me tickets " before Sarah could reply the waiter came and took our orders I ordered the grilled salmon and Sarah ordered the skewered shrimp .   
" so your telling me some guy you barely even met just offered to buy you killer seats to the hockey game?" I nodded   
"But why ? There is more to this story then your letting on , no one just buys someone hockey tickets. " just then my phone buzzed with a new text .I looked down at my phone from Sidney :   
" Drinking already I see ;D "   
I blushed and quickly typed a reply. " no okay maybe one Long Island ice tea but that was after I sent that message. I just wanted to thank you again for the tickets "   
" Who was that is that the guy ? "   
Maybe ?"   
"I call bull shit again I'll wrestle that phone from you if you have to . "   
" Fine but if you do any other snooping in my phone . " I handed the phone over to her after unlocking it . "   
She silently read the text . " So his name is Sid then is it , wait you told him to score you a goal . No ,no way in hell Sidney Crosby thee Sidney Crosby "   
" shh everyone will hear you " I snatched my phone back from her ."if you must know yes Sid is the reason we have tickets tonight "   
" No fucking way , what did you do to get tickets ?"   
" Nothing I just mentioned the game and how I didn't have tickets and he offered to buy me tickets. "   
" That's not normal no way in hell is that normal."   
" Does it really matter , can we please talk about something else anything else . "   
" Fine but this conversation isn't over ."   
The rest of lunch was spent talking about the upcoming wedding and ever little detail . After lunch I had another text I'd reply to it latter I didn't need Sarah freaking out on me . " So I'm thinking we should go pick up our tickets you game."   
" Sure , the plan still the same to meet at your hotel ."   
" yep " Sarah and I paid the bill and hopped in her car and headed over to console to pick up the tickets .


	3. Chapter 3 The Hockey Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hockey game .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fan fiction cut me a break

Sarah parked in short term parking and we walked the short distance to will call . I was a bit awe struck at console sure I'd seen it on tv a million times . But being here in person was different I took about a hundred pictures on my phone . And Sarah had to pull me towards will call.

" Don't use all your phone battery tard "

"Fine but one more take one more in front of Lemieux's statue . "

" Fine but only so you don't act like a tourist tonight "   
I thanked her and went to pose in front of the statue after she took my picture we headed to will call . We waited in line with a few other people and I took time to reply to Sids text .Attaching the picture Sarah had just taken . And entitling it " Getting ready to pick the tickets up once Again a million thanks . "

" Your texting him aren't you . "

"No ." she glared " Yes I'm just thanking him for doing this he didn't have to ."

" But he did he clearly liked something about you . "   
We stepped up to the will call window and I gave the attendant my name and showed her my Id. She went to the back to get the tickets. I got another text on my phone

" You look like you're having fun but you know what would make this picture better . You wearing my numbers. "

I blushed and replied " I'm saving my Crosby jersey for tonight . For the game but I'll be just another girl in a Crosby jersey."

" Yes but you'll be the only one who has tickets by that same player ."

Soon the attendant returned with the tickets and gave the spiel about when the doors opened and so on , before handing me the Manila envelope I thanked her . Sarah and I headed back to her car . As Sarah drove me back to the hotel I opened the envelope . I went through it contents .Map of the arena check , the rule sheet that anyone who's ever been to an nhl game knows by heart. Check ,More random ass information. Tickets , tickets I just want to see the tickets. There at the bottom of the envelope where the two tickets . I pulled them out and smiled a little . There they were in all there glory . I heard Sarah snicker .

" What ?"

" Nothing your just smiling like a dork "

I rolled my eyes at her gathering all the things from the envelope back together so they could go back in the envelope but wait there was something else still left . Huh I raised an eyebrow and pulled the last item from the envelope.My eyes grew wide at what I held in my hands . No no way ,no way this can't be right I quickly pulled out my cell and texted Sid . " A VIP pass , you didn't , but ... Why ? " Sarah could tell I was freaking out and spoke

" What are you frantically texting about ?"

" Look at this " I held up the VIP pass .

" Woah ! "

" I know right but what does it mean "

" It means he wants to see you again dumb ass stop over-thinking things " she pulled in in front of the hotel. And I shoved everything back in the envelope.

"See you in the Starbucks just off the lobby at 5 ?"

I nodded before unbuckling and stepping out of the car .

"Oh and Claire , "

" Yeah ?"

" Don't scare him off "

I stuck my tongue out at her and shut the door heading back to my hotel room. I lay on the bed for at least a half hour just thinking was all of this really happening ? I was brought out of my daze by my phone buzzing I picked it up it was from Sid

"it wasn't that hard sure I pulled a few strings . But I figured you could meet me in the lounge after the game and we can go out for a couple of drinks. It's the least you can do to repay me ."

I smiled softly and replied " Then drinks after the game it is see you then ."

The next couple hours I spent doing various things before I started to get ready for the game. I showered and did my makeup getting dressed in my Crosby jersey and dark rinse jeans .Casual yet slightly sexy . I kept thinking about what was going to happen after the game and just the mere thought made me nervous. Just relax Claire he's just a normal guy . And the face of the nhl my brain spat back I sighed . All of this was so unreal . Soon it was 4:45 and I grabbed what I needed for the game and headed downstairs to wait for Sarah. I ordered an iced vanilla machinto and waited . Around 5 Sarah showed up . "Hey "

" Hey ,you look sexy . " I blushed

" He wants to get drinks after the game so I figured I'd try a little harder."

" Well you look good .Do you have a date for my wedding yet ?"

" No I wasn't aware I needed one. "

" You don't but you know , you could ask him to come with you."

" I barely even know the guy , Sarah I don't think he'd want to go to a wedding with some girl he barely knew. He has much more important things to do. "

" I won't push you to ask but , you'll regret not asking. "

" I'll see how drinks go tonight after the game and think about it all right." She nodded " "okay let's get going doors open at 6"we drove to console and paid for parking by the time we got there there was only 30 minutes till the doors opened . We chatted and stood in the huge line just waiting for the doors to open . My mind kept drifting back to what was going to happen tonight. I couldn't focus on it or I'd never be able to enjoy the game. Soon the doors opened and we headed inside of course I had to stop and look at the pens gear store .

"You don't need anymore hockey Related clothing come on we are going to miss warmups" Sarah pulled me away from the store and to our seats.We got to our seats just in time for warm ups. Of course being so close to the ice I only took a million pictures during warmups. Sarah nudged me with her elbow when Sid would skate by I glared at her " If your going to be doing that all night I will slap you . I'm just here to enjoy the game . "

" Right and a little extra "

"Shut up"

She giggled and we got settled in . Game time came around , and the game started. It was amazing watching the teams play in real life . Things went so quickly in comparison to what they did on tv. The crowd was super into it , so was I chimed in on chants when Fleury made a good save I booed when the refs made shitty calls. About half way through the first period Geno scored on a breakaway goal . It was a beauty right in Their goalies five hole. Soon the period came to an end and I asked Sarah if she wanted anything at concessions. She shook her head no . I waited in line for food getting a beer and nachos if I was going to experience this hockey game I was going all out. I returned to our seats just in time for the second . Only 5.00 minutes into the period Ottawa got called for goalie interference . And we went to the power play . The power play resulted in a goal Neal scored after a nice pass from Sid . " Well he still has to score me a goal" I said to myself. Before the period was over the score became 2-1 on a shitty bounce into the goal . Not your fault flower not your fault that was a fluke . The period ended and I took the chance to use the restroom . Before the period started Sarah and I chatted . Asking each other how we were likening the game . It seemed the consensus that we were both enjoying ourselves. Before the 3rd period started Sarah said to me.

" I need you to promise me something, promise me you'll give me all the details about what happens on your mini date tonight."

" It's not a date "

" then what is it " I was silent " exactly " the third period came and the boys came out skating hard and fast they wanted to put this game to bed that was clear . It was even more clear when Sid scored

" Looks like he kept his promise to you" Sarah commented I nodded indeed he did . The game ended and the pens won it was a good night we headed out into the hall with all the other fans. That's when Sarah pulled me aside   
" I guess this is where we part I'm off to bed at my house and you're off to your hot date . Don't do anything I wouldn't "

I won't I promise ,talk to you in the morning ?" She nodded and we parted ways her following the masses out of console and me into the basement of the arena. I showed the security guy my pass and he pointed me in the direction of elevator .I found the elevator and pressed the down button .As the elevator worked it's way down , I took a couple of deep breaths . Don't panic just be you everything was going to be just fine.


	4. Chapter 4

The elevator doors pinged open and I stepped out into the hallway. I'd seen theses halls in the inside the room episodes on pens tv. I wondered where the lounge could be . Oh there's a sign pointing to it I giggled softly and headed that direction.I headed into the lounge it was tastefully decorated in black and white with a few gold accents . I couldn't help but be grateful we had a palatable color scheme unlike some teams in the league . Instead of awkwardly standing around I took a seat in a black leather arm chair . There were other women and children in the room the girlfriends and wives and children of the players . In fact I recognized Vero , Fleury's wife . She had a little girl with her Estelle I thought . A few of the women gave me looks clearly wondering who I was. I came to the conclusion Sid didn't bring many girls around the team . This didn't surprise me. Instead of being super awkward I played with my phone just waiting . I sat their for 15 minutes just minding my own business and trying not to fan girl . Easier said than done . I soon heard that unmistakable voice and looked up .

" Hey Claire ,"

" Hey , Sid , thanks for scoring a goal for me. "

He laughed softly , I loved that sound.

" It was my pleasure shall we get going ?"

I nodded and rose from my seat , yet again more than a few eyes were on us. I was suddenly super self conscience. Sid lead us out of the lounge and down the hall to the private exit and entrance for players . I had a sudden thought wait where we taking his car. My suspicion was confirmed when we walked up to the black range rover he unlocked the car and I got in the passenger's side I was seriously trying not to fan girl but apparently was failing.

" Everything alright ?" Sid asked as he started the car

" Yes everything's just peachy I'm just trying not to completely fan girl "

He laughed and asked me how I had enjoyed the game . I told him that I'd loved it as had my friend Sarah .

" She's the one you mentioned that's getting married right " I nodded . We chatted casually on the way to the club in a way playing 20 questions although I already knew a lot about him.

" How long have you liked hockey?"

"Since the 7th grade I had to do a sports report for the school paper and I didn't want to talk about the NBA or baseball , so I had to do some more searching about other sports happening at the time and I discovered the NHL. "

Soon we pulled into the parking lot of a bar . We got out of the car and went inside getting a table and ordering drinks . A few people recognized Sid and asked for autographs and he obliged . I sipped my drink before speaking. " You are so good with the media and the fans I don't know how you do ."

" it's not easy that's for certain but you just get used to it after awhile. By the way you look good in my number "

I blushed . " Well you've only been my favorite player forever. "

He smiled " Tell me more about yourself I'm sure you already know a lot about me if you're a fan."

" Yes but it's different hearing it from you then from the media but if you Insist . "

We talked about everything about me about him about favorite movies . About our hometowns everything.

" You said your in college what are you going to college for . "

"I'm going for a biology degree hoping I can eventually go to vet school . "

" Wow that can't be easy ."

" It's not but it will be worth it to save animals one day ." We chatted some more finishing our drinks . I glanced at my cell phone it was getting late . Before I could say anything Sid did

" It's getting late I don't want to keep you much longer."

"Not that' I'd mind being kept by you . "

He smiled " Let me give you a ride back to your hotel ?" I nodded agreeing to let him . This could be the last time I was ever going to see him after all . The ride back to my hotel was quiet but not in an awkward sense . It was a comfortable silence all to soon we had arrived at my hotel .

" Thank you Again for everything Sid I really did have fun . "

" It was my pleasure , I had fun to we should do dinner sometime soon. "

I blushed and nodded maybe a bit to eager of course I'd love to see him Again. We Continued saying our goodbyes . Just as I was about to get out of the car he leaned over and kissed my cheek. OH MY GOD ! I couldn't believe that had just happened I bid him goodnight and got out of the car. I went up to my room washed my face and put on my pjs . I lay in bed awhile. Just thinking about how wonderful a night it had been , before drifting off to sleep

Sid's point of view **********

I had barely even knew Claire I was just scratching the surface. But I could already tell there was something about her. I couldn't put my finger on it but I would figure it out one way or another. I'd had fun with her getting drinks . She treated me like a normal person to spite who I was . Sure she was a fan but she didn't freak out about my status. The day after we had drinks after the game she texted me .

" Hey Sid I just wanted to say thank you for last night . I had tons of fun and can't wait to see you Again.

" Yeah I had lots of fun to , are you free Wednesday ? I was thinking we could do dinner . " it didn't take her long to send me a reply .

" No I'm free Wednesday ,dinner sounds lovely "

" Awesome ,pick you up at 7 ?"

" Sounds like a plan I'll see you then."

She was so pretty to , and down to earth , god I was getting in deep and I'd only seen her twice where would this take me .

I had a couple days off of practice we didn't play Again till Sunday . That gave me about 4 days off One of our longest breaks besides the upcoming Olympic break . I couldn't wait for Wednesday night I was excited to see where things would go.

********* Claire's point of view.

I'd agreed to see him on Wednesday and didn't call Sarah till the next day I didn't need her spazzing out on me so on Tuesday I called her.

" Hello "

"Hello , girl did I tell you to disappear off the face of the earth ."

" It was one day Sarah . "

" Still I thought you'd run off with your hockey prince. " I giggled

" Far from it , but I have to tell you everything about our mini date "

" hit me girl I want all the details"

I told her about our mini date and how sweet and kind Sid was .

" He's just so ... "I sighed

"Girl you got it bad and you've only seen the man twice."

" I know but ,I've idolized the man for years now ."

" I'm just saying don't get in too deep to fast ,remember who he is. Did you ask him to be your date to the wedding yet?"

" No why do you keep Insisting on me asking ."

" Because not only do you want it ,but it would make Nathan's day ."

"Don't you mean his life "

She Giggled " That to ."

" So he asked me to dinner on Wednesday , how about I ask him then ."

" OH my god you got a second date !? We are going shopping tomorrow and buying you something for this date ."

" Okay see you at 1 tomorrow then for shopping ."

" Of course see you then" I hung up.

The next day rolled around and I got ready to go shopping . Sarah picked me up in her car and we headed to the mall. As we walked into the mall she spoke .

" So what sort of look are you going to go for ?"

" I'm thinking pretty , and flirty but not sluty .I mean. I don't want to be a puck bunny ."

She nodded and we went into several stores to shop. By the time 5 o'clock rolled around I had an outfit for my date and something to wear to the wedding .

" You are going to knock him dead on this date I just feel it. "

I hope your right " Sarah dropped me off at the hotel . I went about normal things and went to bed early that night I needed my beauty rest.

It was the day of my date and I spent it at the hotel spa getting pampered I got a massage and a manicure if I was going on a date with Sidney Crosby I wanted everything to be perfect . I started getting ready around 4 took a shower did light makeup and did my hair . There wasn't much you could do with my crazy curly hair , I hopped what I'd done would be enough . I got dressed in a cute black flowery top with gold accents and a pencil skirt then putting on a pair of high heels and small hoop earrings and a simple necklace . I checked myself out in the mirror and snapped a selfie sending it to Sarah " What do you think ?" I asked.

"One word hot! Go get him girl ;) "   
I smiled I was ready for my date. I went down to the lobby to wait for Sid . I didn't have to wait long

" Hey , Claire wow you look great . "

" I blushed you don't look so bad yourself , Sid "

" Shall we ?" I nodded and followed him out of the lobby


	5. Chapter 5 The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Sid go Out on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is cliche

When I said that he looked good I meant it , then again he'd look good in anything. The drive was peaceful briefly discussing hockey . I didn't want to geek out on him heaven knows that was probably the only thing people ever talked to him about anyway, and that could get real old real fast.

" So where exactly are we going?" I asked

" I got us reservations at the a great Italian place called La tavola , great food and spectacular views of the city ."

" I nodded it sounds lovely , I think I've heard about it read the reviews on yelp . "

It was a 20 minute drive to the restaurant but considering it was located in the hills around the city it would figure . Sid parked the car and we headed inside . We where seated in a private area as to not be bothered by interruptions. As we looked at our menus I spoke " I always wondered how you'd go out in public and not get swarmed by fans . I suppose I have my answer now."

" Lots of private rooms, and such , just for once I'd like to go some place without getting recognized "

I nodded , I could only imagine what that must be like , he was a normal person famous or not . I now understood why he was so private about his personal life. Sid ordered a bottle of wine and we chatted getting to know each other better. It was like any normal second date would be , even considering who I was on the date with . He asked me about my hobbies and I told him I liked to do a lot of things , read, and spread time outdoors, play video games . All regular hobbies .

The waiter came and took our order .I ordered the stuffed ravioli and Sid ordered the lasagna . I wasn't surprised I knew that was on of his favorite foods . It was odd how much I already knew about him as a player, but I wanted to get to know the man. He asked me if I had any pets. I told him I did a welsh corgi that lived back home with my parents back as well as a lab . He told me about his golden retriever Jake that lived with his parents back in Cole harbor. I was enjoying dinner Sid was a really nice guy, NHL star our not . I asked him if he enjoyed Pittsburgh and living here.

He told me he did .

" Well I've always thought of this city as being a nice place to live even before I started likening the hockey team. I'm not sure what it is about it but I like the city so far , maybe when I'm done with all my schooling I'll move here . " We chatted some more getting to know one another better. I really liked him he was very humble for being so famous . It was quite refreshing . Soon the waiter brought us our food .It was so yummy practically to die for and I expressed this to him .

" Oh heavens this is simply delicious, thank you for bringing me here Sid."

" I'd have to agree with your comment about the food , and your quite welcome it's been nice getting to know you more. "

" You as well, " just then my phone buzzed it was a text from Sarah

" Don't forgot to ask him to the wedding ."

I rolled my eyes at the text and put my phone away .

" What's with the eye roll ."

" My friend Sarah keeps texting me , and bothering me about asking you something."

" What?"

I bit my lip " Are you sure you want me to go there ."

" How bad can it be it's not like she's asking for sex or something since she's getting married ." 

I Laughed a little True , I sighed " well I mind as well ask you then , Sarah and her fiancé are getting married on Friday and she insists I find a date. Both her and Nathan are big penguins fans and I've been told multiple times by her . To ask you , so I ask not only because she won't stop bothering me but because after such a lovely night and date I want to ask . If your not doing anything Friday would you like to accompany me to my friends wedding ? " I bit my lip there I asked now Sarah would stop bothering me and I really did want to see him again , almost to an unhealthy level , after all on Friday I'd only have a week in Pittsburgh left . It was a few moments before he spoke.

" I think my calendar is free Friday I'd love to join you . "

I smiled " Thank you so much Sid you are literally a life saver, I should probably text Sarah and tell her I have a date so my phone isn't blowing up all night . "

" Wait I have a better idea ," he scooted his chair next to mine and grabbed my phone . "Better smile for the picture . " he wrapped his arm around me and snapped a picture before handing me my phone back.

" That should give her , the answer she wants ."

I smiled and sent off the pic to Sarah saying "I have a date for your wedding !"

The rest of the dinner was peaceful , Sid payed the check and we left to drive back to my hotel chatting and joking all the way. Tonight had been so nice so very nice almost unreal . The only thing that could make this night better, a goodnight kiss . But I didn't think that was gonna happen no matter how much I wanted to , just thinking about that slight disappointment must have shown .

" Penny for your thoughts?"

I smiled softly " says the man who makes 12 million "

He chuckled " Now don't hold that against me I told my agent Pat I only wanted 10 but Ray and Mario kept pushing and I finally just gave in ."

" Not that you don't deserve ever penny ."

" don't say that "

" Only saying how I see it you put 100 percent of yourself into your game and it shows."

He smiled , I loved that smile it made him more handsome. His eyes sparkled when he smiled . To soon we drove up to the hotel , I didn't want tonight to end but it had to and that made me a little sad.

" Well we are here ."

I nodded

" I really enjoyed myself , Claire "

"Me to Sid ,me to , tonight was great . I look forward to Friday with you "

" About that I'm assuming it's formal. "

I nodded. "If your going to try and coordinate with what I'm wearing , I'm wearing. A baby blue dress . Just so you know . " I'd seen pictures of him on twitter wearing a baby blue polo , to spite him having beautiful chocolate brown eyes he looked good in blue .

" I should get going I don't want to keep you all night ."

I giggled " not that I have much to do tonight probably answer Sarah's phone call about my date . She'll want to know all the details. "

He chuckled " That should be fun . "

" oh just loads " I said super sarcastically .

He laughed " Don't be to excited . Text you for the rest of the details on the wedding ."

I nodded saying my last goodbyes just before I got out of the car he leaned in and kissed me . Fireworks went off and even though it was chase I got a little dizzy. I turned beat red wherever that was from shock or nerves I couldn't say he pulled away and smirked. If my face wasn't already red I'd blush even more . I got out of the car

" Goodnight , Claire . "

" Goodnight Sid "


	6. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attending the wedding , and some interesting things happen .

I went back to my room changed into my pjs and dialed Sarah's number still in bliss from the kiss . It was two perfect she picked up on the 2nd ring

" Tell me everything ."

I giggled and began to tell her about our wonderful date. " And he agreed to go to the wedding with me ."she squealed in excitement . " Ouch, calm down under no circumstance . Can you tell anyone ,do you hear me ?if you do it will be all over the press and I don't need that and Sidney Doesn't need that. Not to mention this way you can surprise Nathan with it . Am I perfectly clear."

She groaned " Fine but your such a joy killer , you looked so happy in that picture you two would make a cute couple. "

I blushed she couldn't see me but she laughed

" You're blushing aren't you , that is adorable. "

" I'm but that's never gonna happen , you and I know that he has hundreds , no thousands of girls vying for his love and attention , and then there is little old me ."

" Yes but he kissed you he's going on a third date with you."

" Honestly Sarah this is so unreal , something like this only happens in dreams."

" But it's happening , I'm gonna let you go ,see you for the rehearsal dinner tomorrow."

" You know typically only the wedding party and family are invited to the rehearsal dinner ."

She laughed and hung up. I went to bed I had plans for tomorrow I planned on visiting the aviary and seeing all the birds. Mostly the penguins , there were penguins named after many current and past players on the hockey team there . Besides I needed to kill my morning and part of my afternoon before the dinner . I drifted off to sleep that night thinking of the kiss. The next day I visited the aviary and went back to the hotel to get ready texting Sid the details about the wedding tomorrow . Just as I was about to leave for the dinner I got a text from Sid .

" Sounds good I'll pick you up at 4:30 ."

I smiled and texted him back agreeing and heading off to dinner.

At the dinner I talked with almost everyone and finally met Nathan . I could tell him and Sarah were really in love . I talked hockey with him and he introduced me to his best man Chris . I could tell Chris had an interest in me but I had a date with Sidney Crosby tomorrow if it weren't for that I might be interested . I returned to the hotel after the dinner. I went to bed early I wanted to be bright eyed and beautiful for the next day. I woke the next morning today was the day , I was happy for Sarah I really was. She was in love but I was in love to . I was super excited for our date giddy with happiness . I took 2 and a half hours to get ready . I had to be perfect . It wasn't my day but I was dressing to impress my date . If I was going on the arm of Sidney Crosby to this wedding I had to be flawless . As soon as I was ready I look at the time 20 minutes before I had to be down stairs . I sent Sarah a text wishing her the best of luck . Soon time passed and I went downstairs . I wasn't waiting around long. Soon I saw Sid enter the lobby and went to meet him. He was wearing a well tailored grey suit with a robin's egg blue tie . He looked dashing that was for certain. " My don't you look dashing blue really does suit you."

He smiled " You look quite beautiful yourself ."

" Hopefully not to beautiful , after all eyes should be on Sarah today it is her big day. "

" I'm sure no attention will be drawn away from the bride, shall we get going ? "

I nodded and we went out to his car . I could get used to this the nice car that is, oh who am I kidding. It only took us 20 minutes to get to the country club it was a beautiful venue. I looked forward to seeing Sarah in her dress . Sid and I took a seat towards the back . I didn't mind I didn't need people making a big deal out of who I was here with. We chatted cordially until the music for the procession began. As I watched the bridesmaids come in with grooms men I admired the dresses the girls wore although each was is in same blue , they were all sorts of cuts. I made a note that when I got married I should also do this it suited the girls more then one single bridesmaids dress every could . Soon Sarah processed down the aisle . She looked absolutely stunning in her mermaid wedding dress one look I couldn't pull off .

The ceremony started and I smiled . As it progressed I grew teary eyed . Thank heavens I'd thought to bring tissues and for waterproof mascara. Their where classical Elements and some not so classical elements in the ceremony. The vows were so sweet that they had written for each other. Soon it was over and Sarah and Nathan were man and wife after they had left , us guests stood and went to mingle on the patio for cocktail hour until it was time for the reception. During cocktail hour Sid and I chatted more about how nice the ceremony had been , as well as a few other things mostly how we had spent our day. A couple of people recognized who I was with ,but didn't bother Sid .  
They probably don't want to ruin your good time" I commented sipping on my pink lady ."

He nodded " When it comes down to it I'm just another guy famous or not ."

We where soon called into the reception , the atmosphere was so nice . I loved the center pieces she had . The newly married couple soon joined the guests . For dinner there where two options , you could have a stuffed herb chicken or a veal forestiere. I had the chicken and Sidney had the veal. The food was good and considering there was a free bar I'd already had a couple drinks . The festivities kicked off and between enjoying myself on the floor with Sid's company of course I talked and laughed with those around us . Right after the garter toss and before the bride and groom cut the cake Sarah pulled Nathan our way. I hugged her and congratulated her " You look beautiful "

" You look lovely yourself I do hope your enjoying yourselves ."

" Indeed we are " I giggled noticing Nathan slack jawed at of whose arm I was on . Stopping my giggling I spoke .

" Sid this is Nathan , and Nathan I'm sure you don't need me to introduce You to Sid." Sarah laughed and pulled me away from the boys . It was clear Nathan was flabbergasted but as Sarah pulled me away I saw them begin to talk .

" Now , if I can get him back for the rest of the night , he'll be talking about this for weeks. "

" I nodded ordering another drink "Yes you did surprise him now didn't you "

" How are things going , with Sid ?"

" Absolutely wonderful .We are both enjoying ourselves I suppose you should go save my date from your husband before he geeks out to much." She nodded and left me , I wasn't at the bar alone for much longer though " you handled that quite well , I apologize for Nathan he's sort of been a fan of the penguins since he was in diapers . "

" It's okay we had a nice chat , but what I really came over here for was to ask you to dance "

" Of course I can't say no ." We danced and I had a few more light drinks . The night was young and I was with a handsome man anything could happen.

 

Sids pov*********

The night was young I was with a beautiful women and to spite receiving several looks from guests to hinting they knew who I was I wasn't bothered . I had a nice conversation with the groom , who was a very big penguins fan I promised I'd get him tickets to our next home game . Before joining Claire again then going with her to the dance floor. I'd never been much of a dancer , but I wasn't a horrible dancer . Dancing out there on the floor with Claire it was easy to lose oneself. Especially when you companion was so beautiful .She had told me she was semi athletic and it showed in her physique and the way she moved . Maybe it was just the atmosphere talking or maybe I was losing it . But I was deeply beginning to care for Claire . I knew what that meant and it lead to more romantic things.

I'd only been in a couple of significant relationships in my life time , it's not that I didn't want to , I just had always been focus on hockey . Every since I was little that was the star in my world and most women didn't understand my commitment to the sport, for me it was more than just that. But things had changed when I had suffered my two major concussions in the span of two years . I wasn't able to play the one game my whole life revolved around , during this time I began to reorganize my life .I still cared deeply for hockey but I began to realize Their was more to life than just hockey . If you took hockey out of my life what did I have ? Not much . It was because of this realization I had started to be more social and spend more time out and about . I was still killing in hockey so why couldn't I have a social life. The answer was I couldn't I could have both and still be committed to my first love , love of the game .

Everyone cleared the dance floor so the couple could have their first dance I and Claire included . I had an arm around her watching the newlyweds dance to All for you by Keith urban. I wasn't a big fan of country music but I didn't hate it so I'd heard the song a time or two . It was a good song for a first dance . Defiantly not the worse choice , as Claire and I stood their watching the pair. I got that tingly almost butterfly like feeling in the pit if my stomach. I knew what that meant . I wanted to kiss her she'd had several drinks .I'd had a couple myself I'd kissed her before so why not here why not now. I leaned in and kissed her . She didn't pull back in fact she wrapped her arms around my neck . She wasn't a bad kisser I don't know how long we kissed and remained liked that but when I pulled away a few people where starring . What nothing to see here . I pulled her off to talk maybe make out .

That only lasted so long soon we where back on the dance floor we were very close not all over each other like some couples but certainly not far away . Another hour passed and I found myself making out with Claire on the dance floor . I was growing tired of this party I think Claire was to I whispered to her " Why don't we leave and go somewhere more enjoyable . " she nodded and we left the dance floor. She lead me to where Nathan and Sarah sat

" I think we're gonna get out of here butthank you for the invite."

" Okay thank you both for coming . Will I talk to you later Claire ?"

"Yeah I will text you laterbye girl

The sudden pushing together of words clued me into Claire's lack of soberness she wasn't super drunk at least I didn't think so she was at least coherent . How many drinks did she have anyway ? I began to think as we were walking to my car doing a tally . 4 and a half five one or two of those were light I thought . Hmm It became even more clear as she fumbled to fasten her seat belt. Definitely not sober .

" Let's go back to my place and watch a movie or something okay "

She agreed , more like I didn't know where her hotel key was and I didn't want to dig through her bag , talk about invasion of privacy . And I didn't even know what room she was in , yep we were going to my place .

It didn't take us long to pull into my driveway . Thankfully my house was finished heaven knows how I would have explained bring a drunk girl into Mario's house . That would have been bad and heaven knew I didn't need that . As we walked up the driveway to the door . She held my arm she might fall over if not , she didn't seem super drunk to me though. How would I know it was said that everyone handled there booze differently and this was becoming more and more evident as the years went by. We got settled in my living room and I popped in a movie not even really paying attention to the movie I was to distracted by the girl who was curled up laying against my chest . I'm not exactly sure how it happened but we soon found ourselves in my room kissing and caressing each others body . Whispering endless nothings to each other . I really wanted to I really did but not like this , not when she was half drunk . Claire was attempting to slip her dress off and got it caught on her heel . I couldn't let her get anymore naked or I wouldn't be able to stop myself .

" Woah , let's just stop a moment . "

" But Sid Ireally want tu"

" I know sweetheart but , I don't want to do it like this not with you in your... Current state "

She pouted

" I promise If we keep seeing each-other we will let's get ready for bed I'm not letting you go home you can stay here with me. She Giggled and nodded

" I don't supose you have a te shirt I canborrow. "

" I nodded digging in my closet I had a feeling it was gonna be a long night. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is that how you type a drunk person I dunno


	7. Ch 7 So many questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after and some important questions come up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the only update through christmas visiting relatives . Anyway Happy Holidays everyone

****** Claire's pov

I woke with a major headache . Ugh my head no more major drinking at weddings . Wait... A minute I was half naked and in a shirt that wasn't mine it was a hockey sweater a Canadian jersey ... Wait this was Sid's from the Vancouver Olympics I believed but that must mean. I looked around the room , definitely not my hotel room . Shit! I was in Sid's place normally this wouldn't be a problem but I didn't remember getting here . We didn't did we . Just then I heard a muffled voice .

" Please tell me that your sober now."

" Yes killer headache and a bit hungover but definitely sober "

" Oh thank the hockey gods "   
pillows where moved and I was faced with the handsome face and physique of Sidney Crosby he was wearing a grey tank top that showed off his biceps god I had the extreme desire to touch them . Control yourself Claire I gained some composure and spoke. 

" Hey "

" Hey " he smiled softly

" So...What exactly happened last night ? " It was out there I wasn't beating around the bush .

" Well you were semi drunk and I didn't want to just leave you at the hotel so we came back to my place."

I nodded " And this ? We didn't.. Did we? "

" Oh , no no we didn't although you were quite persistent hence all the pillows ."

" So you made a pillow fort to protect yourself from my advancements ?"

"Yep "

I giggled at the thought of Sidney Crosby defending off my advancements. " Sid I'm so sorry , I should leave you probably never want to see me after that. "

" Claire that's not true ,and it's okay we all make stupid mistakes next time we are out I just won't let you have more then two drinks . "

" Deal ," I smiled

" You wanna stick around for breakfast I make some mean chocolate chip pancakes . "

" I'd love to. "

"Awesome well we better be getting up then "

I nodded Sid got out of bed and I followed shortly I followed him downstairs after using the bathroom. For being drunk last night I didn't look like hell. It was funny to me to finally be in the home I'd heard about as it was being constructed . Deep down I was thankfully he had his own place now and wasn't living with Mario anymore . Talk about even more mortifying . I put a pot of coffee on as Sid got the things ready for pancakes .Sid turned on Pandora and I hummed along to a few songs . I definitely needed to text Sarah about this . She'd never believe me I sat at the counter sipping coffee watching him work in nothing more than his jersey . Thank god I was only 5'3 or this jersey would have been much shorter nice to have a 5'11 boyfriend if I could call him that , we where definitely more then friends that was for sure. Watching him move in the kitchen was almost as nice as watching him move on the ice . God I had it bad really bad . Soon the pancakes where ready.Sid handed me a plate and I helped myself to a few .I took a bite of the pancakes . Theses where good he didn't lie .

" So what do you think ? "

" Theses are very good you can cook and play hockey , my god what's next is there anything he can't do?"

He laughed " Be careful there your starting to sound like Pierre McGuire ."

I laughed " Well I wouldn't want to do that , sound like man crush .

He laughed again " What did you just call him ."

" Man crush , now look here before you laugh again there Is a logically story behind the nickname . "

" I see I'm listening "

" Well a couple years back I was watching a game with my mom and it was a pregame interview and he was asking you questions . At this point you were still semi awkward around him, and we had a running joke that he had a man crush on you so the name just developed. "

" I see ."

" Which leads me to another comment about him , I feel like the man knows where everyone went to kindergarten . "

He chuckled " He knows a lot but I don't think he knows that . "

I shrugged . Sidney and I had fun eating and chatting , I was so engrossed in our conversation I didn't hear the front door open or the footsteps of a 6'4 man. Not until he was there standing in the threshold of the kitchen I looked up from taking a sip of my coffee and nearly spit it out. Oh my god! It was Mario Lemieux ! Oh shit how must this this look to him great I just totally embarrassed myself in front of one of the greatest hockey players ever. I sat their beat red suddenly very consequences of being half naked only in a jersey ,Sid's jersey .

" Sid I wasn't aware you had a guest , I just came over to discuss a few things. "

I spit out about every curse word I knew in my head , shit ! shit shit . What if I got him in trouble .

" Oh hey , Mario no it's fine we were just eating breakfast . This is Claire , Claire ,Mario."

Shit again I somehow managed to form a coherent word to spite freaking out. " Hi " I probably looked like shit worse start to my morning ever .

" Hello, he turned back to Sid . " Can I have a few words in the hall it will be quick ."

" Sure ." Sid followed Mario out if the kitchen and into the hall . I heard mumbles of a conversation but had no idea what they where talking about.

******Sids pov .

CRAP! I was so dead , so totally dead that or the cat was out of the bag either way Mario didn't look very pleased with me .That was evident what could this possibly be a about ? The trip to Buffalo to play the sabers , or something else. I was torn out of my own thoughts by Mario speaking .

" I'll make this short , since your clearly busy with other things. "

Yep defiantly not happy . " Mario this isn't what it looks honestly, I can explain."

"It's none of my business what you do with your personal life Sidney , but I ask you to keep it separate from hockey , and if things get serious with her your gonna have to let the media know before they leak it.

 

***** Claire's point of view.

Soon Sid came back with out Mario , I assumed Mario had left . I finished my pancakes Sid ran a hand through his hair I finally spoke . " Sid I'm sorry . Really I'll go upstairs and get dressed and call a taxi to come get me you never have to see me again if you don't want . "

He was silent a moment before speaking " No it's , okay things just got a little more complex is all , your not in trouble and of course I want to see you again . Go ahead and get dressed we can talk in the car ride to your hotel . I ran upstairs and slipped out of his jersey as much as I wanted to countuine wearing it . I slipped into my semi wrinkled dress on the floor and splashed sone water on my face . Quickly texting Sarah .

"OMFG! you will not believe what happened last night , we have to talk I'll call you when I get back to the hotel. "

I shoved my phone in my purse and went downstairs Sid was already dressed , he must have gotten dressed while I was in the bathroom .

" Ready to go ."

I nodded

" Okay let's go "

 

We were probably half way back to the hotel when Sid spoke

" I still really like you Claire , and to spite the mishap this morning I still want to see you ."

I nodded why would he still want to see me after this morning I embarrassed not only myself but him as well in front of Mario who was like a father to him .

" okay I'd like that ."

" if we are gonna keep seeing each other I'm gonna have to introduce you to the guys"

Woah the guys as in the team . Things were moving quickly of course after this morning it wasn't a surprise I just nodded okay

" we have a road trip to play buffalo and the islanders

" how long is your road trip ?" I hopped he'd be back before I had to leave .

" we play back to back games so I'll be back on Tuesday .

" Sid I leave on Friday . "

" oh , I almost forgot you don't live in Pittsburgh ... "

" yeah but I've been thinking of transferring to the university here to get my biology degree. I mean then we could keep seeing each other but it wouldn't be till mid December I could move . "

" We will take it as it comes as for meeting the guys we have open practice as I mentioned . You should come that way the guys can meet you ."

" what time is practice ?"

11am "

I can pick you up and we can go over to the arena"

" sounds good to me , I shouldn't ask but I feel like I have to ask . "

" what did Mario say ?"

" he just warned me to be careful if the media leaks our relationship it could be bad . "

He thinks we "

Sid simply nodded

Oh . Great just great I embarrassed my self in front of le magnifique . I'm so embarrassed .

" it's okay we will explain things" he held my hand

All to soon we came to the hotel .

" well I guess I'll see you tomorrow before practice ."

He nodded .

I leaned in and kissed him softly .

"Goodbye Sid "

" Goodbye Claire I'll text you later ."

I nodded and got out of the car and headed up to my hotel room.

I needed to call Sarah but I also needed to shower . Shower first then I'd call her and tell her about the events of last night and this morning. I hopped in the shower and washed myself and spent another five minutes just standing in the warm water thinking about life. I eventual got out and wrapped myself in a Cotton towel before drying off and getting dressed . Well time to call Sarah I dialed her number and waited for it to ring . She picked up on the 5th ring

" Hello "

" Hey so I have a shit ton of stuff to tell you mostly about what happened last night ."

" Go ahead I'm listening ."

I told Sarah about what Sid had told me had occurred ." And I woke up next to him this morning in nothing more than his team Canada jersey. "

" That's hot"

" Sarah your missing the point . He was a complete gentleman and rejected my advances it sounded like he was interested but he didn't want our first time to be like that. And you know my virgin status "

" Yeah but you've given oral "

" Once Again not the point ,the point is I could have had intercourse last night and not even remembered it .But instead he fended off my advancements, then this morning as we are eating breakfast . Something completely mortifying happened. "

" What ?"

" Mario came over , and saw me , freaking number 66 Sarah god I can only imagine what he thought ."

" Shit girl ,"

" But that's not even half of it , you could tell he was disappointed in Sid it what he assumed happened .Then Sid says to me on the drive back that if we are gonna keep seeing each other he needs to introduce me to the guys. The team Sarah ! Do you know how big this is ! What if I make a complete fool of myself?"

" Take some deep breaths with me and calm down okay , this is a good thing it means he's serious he doesn't introduce every girl to the team . "

" Yeah but after this morning I don't think he really has much of a choice."

" So are you guys like an item then?"

" Honestly I don't even know like I want to be but.."

" But your afraid , and unsure not mention you have to leave in less then a week . "

" Don't remind me I don't want to leave I'm in love with the city ."

"You're in love with a boy and the thought of being with him, if your so inclined transfer here . I can show you the ropes "

" Get my biology degree , here still be able to see Sid. But this might just be a fling."

" It's not a fling I just have a feeling it's not you have to have confidence in yourself if he didn't want to see you he would have cut things off by now.The fact he wants you to meet the guys just confirms it stop worrying and be yourself and you'll be fine . I have to go but I'll text you later okay ."

" Okay talk to you later." I hung the phone

I laid around my room and surfed the internet that afternoon I got a text from Sid .

" You doing anything Tuesday ."

" Nope "

" Wanna hang out when I get back from the road trip ?"

" What time are you expecting to get in "

" Around 12 "

" No I'm free , In fact I'm free the rest of the week. I was thinking we could do something Thursday before I leave . "

" Sounds like fun you have anything in mind?"

" Not particularly dinner and a movie maybe ? "

" Sounds fun , I'll pick you up before practice tomorrow ."

" Okay I might not be in the lobby that early so I'll tell you what room I'm staying in . I'm in 356 . "

" Okay see you bright and early tomorrow. "

" Okay ."

I layed on the bed fretting about what to wear and whatever we could do to hang out when he got back on Tuesday, not to mention wondering if we where becoming a couple so many questions so little time . I spent the rest of my day laying about and planning on what to wear to practice tomorrow.


	8. Ch 8 Meeting the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire finally meets the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note this was typed when Bylsma was still head coach .. yes that long ago .

The next day I was up by 9 and dressed I ate a little breakfast and cleaned up a bit I mean if I was gonna meet the guys it was a big deal . I wore jeans and a pens t shirt good thing I'd decide to pack an extra penguins shirt . This should be appropriate for an open practice I was debating if I needed a sweat shirt when there was a knock on the door . I went to answer it looking through the peep hole. It was Sid I opened the door .

" Hey , Sid let me just grab my sweatshirt and purse and we can go ."

" I see I only date pens fans does that include players?"

" Always especially when it's the captain ."

He laughed "Let's go we are gonna be late and I have a feeling the guys are already gonna give me shit in the locker room."

On the way over to the arena we talked a little at one point Sid said to me

" Now don't let the guys give you to much shit we might be grown men but we sometimes act like teenagers ."

I laughed " Well it's bound to happen when you get so many guys together and get buddy , buddy with them especially with pranksters on the team ."

" Yeah but a lot of the guys are like brothers to me and I wouldn't change that.

We soon pulled into the players parking lot he turned to me .

" You ready ?"

I nodded bitting my lip , he squeezed my hand .

" It's gonna be okay they'll love you ."

I smiled softly and followed him out of the car and into Console.

" I think we will do introductions after practice, I have to go change. "

Okay I'm gonna go grab a seat since I'm sure there will be quite the crowd for open practice ." See you soon. " I went to the stands to wait for practice to start as I had assumed a decent size crowd was gathering . That seemed to be the case whenever an open practice was held . I kept mostly to myself unless approached then I conversed with a few people about hockey things. Soon the guys came out and started practice . I watched each player god I was gonna have a nervous breakdown meeting the players I watched every chance I got . Deep breaths I told myself they are just normal people. Like anyone else . I texted Sarah a bit she was leaving for her honeymoon today they where going to Disney world . A thought occurred to me wait if I was meeting the guys did that mean I was meeting Dan Balsma to ? Lord I was defiantly gonna have a panic attack at this rate . Practice ended and some of the guys stayed on the ice to sign some autographs .Sid included as soon as the crowd had dispersed some I went down to meet Sid . I said only loud enough for him to hear ." I'm seriously gonna have a panic attack ."

He squeezed my hand

" It will be okay meet you at the lounge in 15 ."

I nodded and headed to go meet him .

 

***** Sids pov

It was all or nothing now . Claire was gonna meet the guys and this was one big step . I knew she'd be great but I was still a bit worried . I'd never really introduced the guys to a girl I really liked like this before it was a new territory for us both .I went back to the locker room and changed I'd told the guys I was close with to stick around for a bit after practice and I'd gotten shit from some of them .

" So the captains getting laid."

" I thought you weren't into girls"

" About time "

Blah , blah ,blah . Very funny guys just because some of us take the job more seriously. I got dressed and went to meet Claire . She was nervous I could see it in her liquid blue eyes.i gave her a kiss in reassurance .   
" Just be yourself and everything will go smoothly I'm sure they'll like you ."  
She nodded we headed over to the lock room and I knocked on the door twice . Talking out loud enough for anyone within to hear me .   
" Hope your all decent we have company ." I heard Tanger yell at James to put on some pants . Claire laughed softly , oh if only she knew about him and his antics . I gave it a minute or two and open the door stepping into the locker room with . This was it the big moment do or die time . I cleared my throat and spoke.   
"Guys , I want you to meet Claire . 

 

Claire's pov******* 

I was so nervous I barely even registered the guys introducing themselves to me . Where introductions even really necessary .

I knew the guys around me . All 8 of them I supposed the rest of the team would come later . But theses were the guys that Sid was close with . There was Kunitz. Brooks Orpik , Paul Martin,Geno, Duper, Neal ,Tanger and Flower. This was so freaking surreal . I heard Neal comment ,

" Told you all the best girls are at the clubs ."

Of course Neal had been the one to drag Sid to the clubs . I had a hinting suspicion Geno was in on that one as well . I talked to the guys I didn't hear who but I heard a remark they'd like to do dinner sometime. I accepted I mean I couldn't refuse exactly . I was surprised there wasn't that much teasing of Sid maybe they were just behaving I'm sure he'd get an ear full on the plane. Sid said we had to go so he could drop me off at the hotel before going and catching the plane. So I bid the guys goodbye and went with Sid . On the way to his car he commented .

" See that wasn't so bad . "

" You were right I was worried about nothing . "

" You sure you want to do dinner with them I don't think it'd be the wisest idea. "

" I couldn't exactly refuse Sid , and I'm sure it will be fine ." Sid dropped me off at the hotel and promised me he'd text me when he could . I'd miss him but he had to go

Life was normal boring normal while Sid was away they won both their games . So that was good Sarah texted me and said she was having fun in Florida . Good for her I was occupied with other things like wondering if Sid and I were a couple or not . I mean he hadn't introduced me as his girlfriend. God why were relationships so complicated . Couldn't things be simple couldn't a guy just be like yes we are a couple ugh.... Why me. Sid had kept his promise and texted me while he was away as well as one face time session which Geno video bombed . I chuckled at the thought they were dorks but I liked them . I did a whole lot of nothing with him gone . No reason to do anything Sid and I were gonna do a late lunch and then hang out . I was supposed to met him at a cute little dinner by the river . I got there early and told the hostess my name she showed me to a private booth . I looked at the menu and sipped my ice tea and tried to decided what to eat soon I was joined by Sid .   
"Hey handsome how was the road trip ?"  
" It was okay guys gave me crap a good deal of the trip ."  
" Let me guess I don't want to know . "  
" Pretty much , like they are happy for me but they are so annoying except for the guys that are married ."   
" Don't worry things will settle in eventually Neal texted me by the way? "  
" So that's why he stole my phone I was wondering . What did he say ? "   
" He told me him and a few of the other guys want to do dinner tomorrow night ."  
"Oh god . What did you say "  
"I told him I would ."  
He groaned   
Now Sid I couldn't blow him off . "What was I supposed to say ."  
" you where spending it with me "  
" Sid I'd love to but I made a promise . "  
" fine just don't let them give you to much carp and if things get out of hand I'm just a call away . "   
" I promise I will call if anything gets out of hand . "  
We Ordered our meal and discussed his trip .  
" I'm not looking forward to leavening here Sid . "   
" Me neither Claire I'm gonna miss you ."   
" I'll miss you more , Sid ? "  
" Yeah ? "  
" Can I ask you something ?"  
" Yeah go ahead. "  
" Well I did a lot of thinking while you where on your road trip . I was wondering what exactly are we . I mean the guys are gonna ask and when I go away I want to know exactly . What and where we stand ." I bit my lip and waited for his response this could go one of two ways horrible or great .  
He finally spoke . " I did some thinking of my own after the wedding and on the road trip . You see I haven't been in a real relationship since after Vancouver . And even then things ended poorly . I'm just hesitant to do that Again ."  
I nodded understanding where he was coming from . He didn't want to get hurt Again.   
" I understand where your coming from and I respect that ."  
" It's not that I don't really like you because I do . It's just ... "  
I nodded he didn't need to say anything else .  
" Well if we wanted to , we could take things slow ? I mean if you want to give it a shot "  
" Sure we will try it out test the waters ."  
" I'm glad we reached a decision . "  
" Me too "  
I smiled softly , " So what do you want to do after lunch ."  
" I was thinking we take a walk by the river then I have a special surprise for you . "  
" Ohhhhh I love surprises , what is it ?"  
" You'll see ."  
He smiled softly . We spent the rest of the meal chatting I told him about Sarah and how she was enjoying her honey moon.   
" Speaking of honeymoons if you had to pick your destination for one right now what would you pick ?"  
" A difficult question but I'd have to say , probably some tropical location a Caribbean island perhaps .   
" Oh good one although I highly agree with that for me I'd have to say some where European like Italy or Spain ."  
" That's a good answer to I hear the French Riviera is lovely this time of year."  
" Yeah , I wanted to take a year off and travel but I knew I'd never return to school if I did . "We ate and talked more fishing up lunch after paying we left the dinner.   
" Well lead the way Sid not that I'm to much sure which direction we walk along the river matters, "We took a nice walk along the river enjoying the scenery and the weather . Before returning back to his car .  
" So where exactly is this surprise ."

" You'll see ."  
I pouted a little it was clear I wasn't going to know until he took me to the surprise. Whatever it was I was sure I'd like it . The arena was pretty much empty I mean some of the lights were on so it wasn't deserted . We headed to the locker room "What are we doing?"  
"We are going to get my skates and a pair I'm borrowing for you . Your a 7 and 1/2 right."

"Yeah how did you know ? 

"I remembered you saying something about the pain of finding half sizes in certain kinds of shoes .

"Oh " I was surprised he'd remembered . We sat down and started to put on our skates.

" I wanted to. Give you a little lesson I recalled you saying you could skate but weren't the best at it . "

"So a sort of skating lesson ?"   
He nodded   
"Before you know it I'll have you taking shots on goal ."

I smiled softly " Whatever you say Sid " 

"We ready to hit the ice ?"   
I nodded standing . He lead me out of the locker room and to the ice . As I stepped onto the ice I took it all in . It was surreal . I was a little wobbly on my skates but it had been awhile since I'd skated . Sid was really good about it though as I held onto his arm .  
" sorry it's been awhile since I've skated "I said looking up at him   
"It's okay just take your time and get your balance about you . "  
I nodded as the minutes passed I was able to let go of his arm .   
" Okay I think I'm good I'm ready to be taught."  
Sid began to teach me how to be a better skater maybe by the end I could skate backwards like he did . A big goal but I was willing to try. As Sid taught me I only fell twice . Slightly embarrassing but i would live . Was he really gonna teach me how to handle a stick? This was kind of cute. A nice idea for a date I wasn't sure how many strings he'd pull to accomplish this but it was a great gesture . I grew more confident and skated the perimeter once or twice. Sid had skated over to the bench and grabbed a couple pucks and two sticks. Handing me one   
" So who's stick is this exactly I know all about you and your superstitious "  
" it's Olli's "  
" I see make one of the newbies lead you a stick . " 

" Hey I'm captain not like he's gonna deny my request. " 

" As long as you were nice about asking ."

" I was , now let me show you how to handle that stick. "  
Sid showed me how to handle my stick . It wasn't that hard Sid spent the rest of the time teaching me stick control and before I knew it I was shooting pucks. 

" There you that's it "  
I smiled "Sid thank you for this "

It was my pleasure "  
All too soon we got off the ice and took off our skates. On the drive back Sid spoke .

" So who's all gonna be at this dinner Nealer set up. "

" Duper, Kunitz , flower, tanger , Geno . "

" I see well don't let James give you too much shit .'

I won't Sid I promise I'm sure he will try to behave ."

" I wouldn't be so sure . But remember I'm just a phone call away ."

"Okay I'll call you tomorrow and let you know how the dinner went ." I gave him a kiss and got out of the car going back to my room for the rest of the night.


	9. Last Day In the Burgh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire Meets up with some of the guys for dinner and Spends her last day With Sid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING ! okay .. there and yes i know my smut skills are limited

The next day I spent doing laundry thank god for guest services . This way I wouldn't have the much laundry when I returned home. I was meeting the guys at 6:30 for dinner . At a place called the tap room . Clearly some sort of brewery I was curious to see what exactly it held for me . It had good reviews on yelp . The guys must have liked it for inviting me out to the place. Sid texted me throughout the day . It was cute he was concerned I couldn't hold my own against the guys . I had always been a tomboy so I was pretty sure I could ,not to mention growing up with an older brother you learned to fight for yourself . I was sure I could handle it. I got dressed and headed off to the place around 5:50 ish . I got to the tap room at 6:20 Ten minutes early I told the hostess I was there to meet with the private group . God it felt weird saying that but I suppose the guys wanted their privacy she directed me to IPA room one of several private rooms named after types of beers . Neal, Kunitz , Geno, and Tanger where already there we where waiting on Duper and Flower . As soon as I entered the room I was greeted .

" Claire !"

" Glad you could make "

" Nice seeing you Again."

Thank you guys for inviting me ."

It's really not a problem any friend of Sid's is welcome " I blushed I took a seat next to Geno , chatting casually with them soon Flower joined us .

" Sorry I'm late guys , Duper called me and said one of the kids got sick . "

" Ohhhh that sucks. "

" It happens "

"Well I hope his kid gets better "

We chatted more and ordered drinks once we where settled on with drinks Neal said to me .

" So what exactly is your relationship to Sid ?I'm sure I'm not the only guy at the table wondering . "

I blushed I knew this was coming I knew it but I wasn't any less embarrassed about it. " Well we are taking things slow for the moment . So yes we are dating."

" Knew it you owe me 20 bucks Tanger ."

"Yeah , yeah "

"Wait you bet him I was dating Sid . "

"Yep I figured by the way he acts ,there was something up ."

"Sid really likes you "

I blushed at Geno's comment " Well I really like him "

" Sid's a good guy , he needs a good girl in his life "

" Amen to that flower he needs to let loose . "

We talked some more and the waiter came and took our orders . I'd ordered a side of poutine seeing they had it I'd always wanted to try the Canadian delicacy . This started off a conversation between the guys about which providence in Canada had the best poutine .

Tanger and Flower both thought it was Quebec but some of the others disagreed , Geno didn't really have that much of an opinion then Again he Was the only Russian at the table . So I don't think he cared . While the boys were busy discussing the matter I got a text from Sid .

" How are things going ?"

" Great actually the guys and I were just discussing which providence makes the best poutine."

" Nova Scotia "

" Obviously you'd say that your from there ."

" No seriously . There's this place back in Cole harbor that makes the best poutine . "

" Oh I'm sure ."

" You texting Sid ?" Neal asked me . I nodded

" He was concerned I wouldn't be able to hold my own with you guys ."

The guys chuckled . " I think he forgets I grew up with an older brother you learn to fend for yourself pretty quickly, although it's kinda cute he's concerned ."

" Can I see your phone for a second "?"

" Sure " I handed my phone to Neal and saw him type out something . "What are you doing ?" Texting Sid and telling him to chill

" I was just doing the same thing " Kunitz said

I laughed softly "Well I'm sure he will get the message . "   
We sat around and the guys told stories about playing together . Ever now and then I'd interject with comments leading to conversations about myself . The guys wanted to know what I did . I told them I was a full time student . As the meal arrived I got another text from Sid .

" Tell Neal if it was anyone but him I wouldn't be concerned . " I laughed and showed him the text .

" Typical Sid "

We ate and talked some more it was really nice getting to know the guys as people and not just players . When it came time to pay the bill the guys split it only after the talked me out of paying for my own meal . Believe me they really had to talk me out if it . We said goodbyes and I headed back to the hotel . I was getting ready for bed when there was a knock on my door now who could that be I wasn't expecting anyone. I went to answer the door opening the door . " Sid "

"Hey I wanted to see how dinner went can I come in . ?"

" Sure "

I stepped to the side to let him in shutting the door behind him .

" How was dinner ?"

" It was great it was really nice to get to know the guys , they were all really well behaved ."

" I'm glad "

" So Neal had a bet with Tanger . We where dating so now Tanger owes him money ."

" They had a bet ? "

" Yep , I was just as surprised as you ."

" I should have known ... " he was silent for a few moments before he spoke again.

"So tomorrow is your last day in the the burgh ."

I nodded sadly . " Yes I don't want to though I really don't I'm going to miss you . "

" I'm gonna miss you to but you were planning on moving sometime around the 20th " 

I nodded " At the latest Christmas . "

" It might take you awhile to find a place you . Can stay with me until you find a place ."

" Sid I possibly couldn't , "

" I Insist you do ."

I blushed " Thank you "

" I hope you don't have any plans from 2 on tomorrow. I wanted to spend that time with you ."

" No I'm free then and I want to spend it with you to Sid . I'm going to miss you every minute I'm gone and watch ever game . "

" We can Facetime and text ."

" I know but it's not going to be the same . "

" it's only a little more then a month " he wrapped his arms around me .

" I know it still makes me sad though ."

" Don't be sad , enjoy what time we have left together ."

He was right I shouldn't sulk I should enjoy what time we had together .

I kissed him just reveling in the feeling of his lips on my mine . " Your right , stay awhile ."

He nodded agreeing to stay awhile.

I spent a good portion of the rest of the night in his arms .

 

I woke the next morning to find Sid gone but a note in his place . I read the note he went to practice of course it was 9 am by the time he went and got his stuff from his house . I was looking forward to tonight with Sid but at the same time I was sad . I didn't want to leave Pittsburgh and go back to the twin cites . I kept myself occupied till 2 when Sid came over to get me . At 1:50 there was a knock on the door that must be him . I opened the door " Hey "

"Hey, you ready to go ?"

I nodded grabbing my purse . " Yep all ready let's get going . " We headed to his car then off to his house . We hung out that afternoon watching old movies and talking . Like any normal date ,around 6 Sid said .

" I have dinner reservations at Hunan bar it's a Chinese Cuban place downtown. "

" Okay it sounds nice although Cuban an Chinese sounds like an interesting combination . "

" Yeah it is but the food is pretty good . Really good sushi . "

" Ohhhh I love sushi . This should be fun as long as I don't eat any shrimp we will be good . "

" Oh yeah you have a shrimp allergy good thing you said you didn't like shrimp to start off with ."

" No lose no gain for me I love all other seafood except shrimp ."

We headed over to the restaurant . It was a quiet little place but if Sid said it was good . The hostess showed us to a table . I looked over the menu so many choices . So little time what to eat what to eat. There where Americanized dishes but there was also classic dishes so many choices so little time . I decided on the beef ho fun . It would be yummy Sid and I decided to split the sushi sampler. Since we both liked sushi . I sipped my hot tea . After we ordered Sid asked .

When does your plane leave ?

4:30 I'll be home before 8"

" Have you told your family or your roommate . That your moving ?"

" No but Amy can move in with her boyfriend or he can move into the apartment . So I'm not leavening her to pay rent by her lonesome . As for my family I'm not sure how some will take the news . Some might think I'm crazy moving to Pittsburgh for a boy . "

" but you know it's more then that , it's for collage to .You have to follow your heart ."

I nodded "your right Sid ." My phone buzzed it was a text from my brother , Luke.

" I'll get it latter " I told Sid "Luke can wait . I was just thinking no one but the guys know about us the guys and Sarah . "

" not even your brother . "

" not even Luke I will tell him when I move . That I met a guy . I don't want to give him a heart attack although he's a Philly fan "

Sid sucked in air through his teeth " ouch "

" sibling rivalry . Enough said although I'll admit he's much better then some fans I've met . Besides I'm sure we could convert him ."

Sid laughed " I look forward to the challenge . I do wonder what he'd think if he knew his sister was dating the "cry baby " ."

"He's not like that Sid unlike most Philly fans . He doesn't hate you but he Doesn't like you . I just had a slightly evil idea."

" What ?"

Sid asked taking a few pieces of sushi as I did the same .

" I'm going to send him that picture of us and say look who I ran into while I was in the burgh . " I took a bite of my sushi

" Do it "

I smirked and sent him the message " now we wait ." About half way through the meal I got a response .

" NO FREAKING WAY ! " I laughed and showed Sid he chuckled " I'll mess with him later . " after dinner we went back to his house and popped in my favorite movie . Moulin rouge . The thing about this move was you hated it or loved it . I was surprised Sidney didn't mind it as we cuddled on the couch. As we sat there he said .

" I got some good news from my agent Pat today . About the Olympics . "

" What did he have to say?"

" Well not only did I make the Olympic team but,I'm being granted the great honor of wearing the c for team Canada . "

I squealed " Oh my god Sid that's so great !" I hugged him " I'm so happy for you ! You definitely deserve it . "

" thanks Claire they're going to announce it tomorrow I wanted you to be the 1st to know . Well besides me Pat and Mario ."

" Oh Sid this is such great news ." I kissed him one thing lead to the next and we where making out . " stay the night here . "

" Of course ." We made our way upstairs and I went to change I'd thought to throw a tank top in my purse in case he asked me to stay the night so I slipped into the tank top and went to join him in the bedroom .

" Wow you look great . "

I giggled " It's just a tank top silly. " we cuddled in bed a while before things took a more hot route . Making out with one another and feeling each other up things got hot real fast . I moaned softly into his mouth " oh Sid "

" Oh Claire . " we where both turned on and I wanted it but was I ready I mean you only had one virginity . But I couldn't leave Sid hanging . Maybe just oral but gah I didn't know .

" Babe what's wrong ?"

" Sid I have to tell you something , I've never actually had sex. "

" You're a virgin ?"

I nodded " I mean I've done other sexual things just never sex "

He kissed me softly " we don't have to do anything if you don't want m I'm not going to pressure you . "

" thank you Sid but I think I want to , I really , really care about you and it's my last night here . I couldn't think of a better way to spend it ."

" if your sure "

"I'm sure "   
I kissed him . I wanted to . I thought I loved him but I'd never say that aloud. It was the age old dilemma of not wanting to be the first one to say the l word . I slipped his tank top off running my hands down his chest. The hockey did one thing for him it made him muscular . But not to much just right . As I felt his chest muscles. He kisses my neck attempting to find the the soft spot there I gasped when he found it . And saw him smirk . I was in deep taking in every part of his body that I could . I'd fantasised about this , believe it or not before I knew the man . But now that I was here I wanted to take everything in every little detail every little sigh and moan. I wanted to etch this into my brain and never forgot . No matter what happened between us I'd always value this. Sid slipped my tank top off setting free my breasts . I had a relation at that moment no guy had ever seen me completely naked . Sid was very gentle and took his time paying attention to both . Kissing caressing and sucking . I moaned he was good at this . By the time he was finished my nipples were erect and pretty darn hard.I wasn't much to understand foreplay but Sid took the lead and helped get me through it . For that I was grateful , we were both left in only our own underwear. it's now or never Claire . I mustered up the courage and put my hands on both sides of his boxers i wondered if he wore both no time for the mind to wander I scalded myself. hello ADD . 

" Don't be nervous "

" But i'm " I bite my lip

"You want me to do you first?" I nodded Sid took his time and slipped them off my body ...I'm not sure if he noticed but they where pretty wet.Great he smirked must have noticed although no comment. probably just being a gentleman , I took a deep breath and released his erection. I liked what i saw it was definitely a good size of course I don't know if I could judge it over all I mean I'd only seen like 3 erections before. We kissed some more and Sid slipped a few fingers down there.i gasped in surprise and he smiled . was this even real I was being fingered by Sidney Crosby . between my own moans I realized i should probably repay the favor. So with my free hand I gently cradled his balls in my hand and played with then them . He groaned after some more for play he kissed me and spoke .

" Are you ready "

" As ready as I'm going to get ."

" I'll take things slow I promise . " 

We kissed each-other deeply and he lined it up gently sliding into to me . Christ that stung he gave me a moment to catch my breath . Before starting a slow rhythm. As time passed the pain lessened and the pleasure increased . I wasn't expecting to get off not tonight my first time but I could still feel a knot building in my lower stomach . Our eyes met several times and I held his gaze . This was the most intimate thing I'd ever done , and deep down I knew I loved him be it right or wrong . There was little noise between us except for moans and breathless words. I don't know how much time had passed the moment lasted forever to me . When he came I followed right behind . We both lay there catching our breaths . When he withdrew . We spooned I wanted to be as close to him right now as I could and in that moment I spoke . "I love you " a moment of silence and then a reply .

" I love you Claire . "

We kissed once more and lay in each other arms letting sleep take ahold of us.


	10. Ch 10 Goodbyes Suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter was not beta read pardon the mistakes

***** Sids pov

She was so beautiful almost perfect , perfection wasn't real but if it was she was the closest thing to it. I lay there in the early morning hours watching her sleep. I wanted to remember this I'd see her Again in a month but I needed her . We'd shared something special last night not just physically but emotionally . We loved each other I'd felt this way for awhile now but didn't want to be the first to say it. I watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath . How her curls fell in waves about her face . I loved her I truly did . I don't know how long I sat there watching her sleeping form but she soon stirred from her sleep she opened her eyes and smiled softly . I kissed her softly .

" Good morning handsome "

I smiled " Good morning beautiful " and she was that . She put her arm behind her head and stared at the ceiling . I wanted to tell her how perfect last night had been but couldn't find the words . Luckily she knew what to say.

" Last night was so amazing Sid , thank you . "

" Yes it was we will have to do it Again when you get back to the city ."

She smiled . " I can agree to that , What time is it ?"

" 8:20"

" Oh "

I kissed her ,I didn't want her to go .

" We should get up so I can go back to the hotel ."

" I'd rather you stay ."

" I know Sid but I can't you know that . "

We kissed Again I wanted a round two but knew she'd be sore.

We dragged ourselves out of bed . And threw on some cloths .

I watched her dress god I wanted to take her cloths off . We went down stairs and I started breakfast she helped .

After breakfast she hung around she didn't want to leave either but she had to .

I took her back to her hotel not wanting to . I followed her to her room and watched her pack . It was so sad she was leavening I'd finally gotten something good and she had to go . I'd pack up and follow her if I could but that wasn't possible .

 

***** Claire's pov

Sid watched me as I packed I was trying not to tear up . But failing , God I didn't want to go not after last night . I took my time packing when I was done I stood in the room a few tears slipping down my face . He put his arms around me and spoke

" It's okay , it's gonna be okay I promise . I have something for you I was going to give it to you last night but forgot . " he pulled a long rectangular box out of his pocket and opened it . It was a beautiful silver necklace . With his last name and number . I smiled .

"Sid you didn't have to ."

" I wanted you to reamber me in the time your gone . "

" I couldn't forgot you . "   
he placed the necklace on me . 

" It's beautiful thank you ."

I kissed him it was about time we get going I couldn't be late to catch my flight . I was not going to take this necklace off except for showers . Sid took my suitcase to the range rover and I checked out . We talked a little on the way to the airport I think we were both dreading the inevitable goodbye. We'd see each other in a month and a couple of days . But it was clear we both had it bad and didn't want to be separated . But we both knew it had to be done . Sid pulled into the drop off lane . I just wanted to sit here and not leave . But I had to . We both dragged our feet getting out of the car . Sid got my suitcase out of the back .

" I think we are breaking the 15 minute drop off rule . "

I don't care . Promise me you'll call me everyday ."

I promise a day won't go by where we won't talk . I love you Sid ."

"I love you. "  
He kissed me I kissed him wrapping my arms around his neck . When we stopped kissing we didn't pull away from each other instead staying in each others arms. Until he spoke .

' You should get going can't miss your plane . "

" Or I could "

He smiled " Call me in the morning I nodded .

We parted ways sadly but nessarly. I went through air port security and got some snacks finding my gate god this was hard just then my phone buzzed.

" I miss you already "

Me to call you or text you when I land."

The flight back to the Minneapolis Was okay I got back around 6 and went to my apartment .The days passed slowly and I started to pack up , at least the things i was bring to Pittsburgh with me . Dishes and other esstinaly items. I was leavening a good bit of furniture that my roommate Amy and i shared . I'd applied for a transfer and expected it to go through before the new semester started in January. I'd be moving my stuff 879 miles . A 16 hour drive if i was lucky id make it to the burgh just in time for christmas . I got all my ducks in a row resigning from my job and getting my mail forwarded to Sid's place at least until i had my own place. I still couldn't believe he was gonna let me crash at his place until I got my own . We talked almost every day be it by text or phone or facetime. I really did miss him . I'd gotten some questions about the necklace so i made up a lie .

Today was my last day in the twin cities I was finishing loading up the uhaul and then going out with a few Friends and watching the Penguins , red wings game . One last hurrah before i left tomorrow morning the pens won in overtime so i was happy. I went back to the apartment promising to keep in touch with my Friends here. I started getting ready for bed , I was sleeping on the pull out sofa my bed already in the u haul truck . I went to bed around 10 . I was woken up by banging on the door it was 11:23 who in the world was knocking at this hour. I threw back the covers and got up going to get the door. For all i knew it could be the cops or our landlord best see who it was whoever it was they clearly didn't follow normal sleeping patterns .I undid the 2 locks the deadbolt and the normal lock and opened the door and snapped to the person " do you know what hour it is" I looked up to see who it was. looking up into those chocolate eyes I melted Holy Crap! I jump hugged him . "Woah! there your going wake the neighbors"

" What are you doing here !? " I whispered a little loudly .

" I wanted to surprise you besides you need help if your going 879 miles ."

" I..I explain after we get inside so we don't wake the neighbors ." I pulled him inside and locked the door again . " How did you?"

He interrupted me " It wasn't that hard I jumped on a plane after the game . Most of the team Doesn't understand why but I had to surprise you Mario might kill me but... "

I kissed him best surprise ever . " Come lay down it's late we have to get going before 10 in the morning ." He nodded and followed me to the pull out couch. "

 

***** Sids pov.   
When I'd said Mario would probably be pissed I wasn't lying . My phone rung promptly at 8 the next morning . Causing not only me to wake up but Claire as well . I fumbled for my phone and hit answer . Still half groggy I spoke   
" hello ?"   
" Sid , why exactly didn't you return on the plane last night . "   
I groaned so much for getting away with this one . " does it really matter Mario ."   
" Yes it does I can't have one of my superstar players just disappearing like that ."   
" I didn't disappear , I went to see a friend ."  
" It Doesn't matter , you can't just do that . Where are you right now ."  
" besides being in bed , Minneapolis . "   
" and when exactly where you planning on heading your ass back to Pittsburgh . "   
" today I start today , I'm helping a friend move ."  
He sighed " you could have told me about this before ."  
" I know but I just kind of decided on it last minute . "  
" we will talk about this more when you get back ."  
" okay , I'll let you know when I get back to the city. " we says our goodbyes and hung up Claire groaned " rise and shine beautiful."  
" tell Mario he's an ass for wakening me ."   
I laughed and kissed her softly . " we set the alarm for 8:30 any way , besides we can get on the road sooner then ."She nodded and rubbed the sleep from her eyes .   
" well let's get up then ." We got up and dressed making sure everything was packed and grabbing a quick breakfast . Before heading out we had a long day ahead 8 hours of driving .Then do the same I was gonna miss the Christmas party depending on when we got to my house tomorrow . That's another thing Mario wouldn't be happy about I was thinking I was getting on thin ice . We deiced we would split the shifts in driving two hours a piece then switch . I took the first shift already being awake . Claire not so much .... " I thought you were a morning person?"  
" I'm but it's me a little to get going . "  
I could understand that   
***** Claire's pov   
We stopped for lunch in Chicago , to avoid any media as Sid had put it   
" I don't need the press wondering why I'm in The Windy City when we aren't playing the Blackhawks. It was back on the road after lunch we had 4 more hours of driving today . Then another 8 hours tomorrow . I don't know why I had decided to move in the middle of winter but I had . There was no going back now at least the interstates where well kept . But it was slow going . During the drive we would talk and laugh a little entertaining each other . Or just listen to the music . When we arrived in the small town we where staying the night . We both got out and stretched " halfway there "I said a little cheerfully .   
" yeah we are making good time . I may make the Christmas party. After all which is good I'm on thin ice with Mario ."  
" maybe you should just tell him your helping your girl Friend . "  
" maybe ."   
" Sid he's gonna find out sooner or later you should probably just tell him "   
" I'll think about it "   
I rolled my eyes boys.   
" wanna go get something to eat ?"  
" I nodded   
We went to a mom and pop joint . This town reminded me of the town I'd been born in .  
After dinner we went back to the room . We hung out until around 7 I got a phone call   
" it's Luke I'm gonna answer it but shhh ... He doesn't know I'm moving ."  
" you still haven't told him ." I shock my head and answered my phone.  
" hello "  
" hey , Claire "  
" oh hey bro what's going on ."  
" not much just wanted to see what my little sister was up to . And tell you I have some news . "  
" I'm just watching tv , and news what sort of news . "  
" well you know how we've always wanted to go to a Philly, Pittsburgh game ?  
" yeah ?"  
" well my coworker George and his buddy were gonna go to the game next month on the 10 but something came up and he noticed me wearing my flyers jersey on casual Friday and gave me his tickets . "  
" no freaking way! "   
" way ,you free ."  
" of course I'm free even if I wasn't free . I'll be there we can sort details out later . "  
Sid gave me the tell him look .   
" speaking of news I have some of my own ."  
" yeah"  
" I'm kind of on the road right now with a u-Hal . I'm moving "   
" you coming to join me in Philly I can convert you ."  
" pfft no way although I will be in the keystone state I'm moving to Pittsburgh I transferred to the university . "  
" that's great your only a train ride away ."  
" Yeah so I'll call you once I get settled in and such and get an apartment and such. "  
" where are you staying till you find a place . "  
" a guy I met while I was in Pittsburgh is letting me stay with him . And before you lecture we kind of started seeing each other so... It not like I don't know him "  
" And when were you gonna tell me ."   
" Eventually he's actually helping move all my stuff up there so I'm not doing it alone ."  
" When will I get to meet this guy. "  
" The Philly game maybe afterwards we could go for drinks "  
" sounds good I'll talk to you later "  
" Okay bye Luke "  
" Bye "  
I hung up . " Well I guess your meeting my brother sooner then expected .   
He nodded " probably for the best I'll just have to be sure to make sure we win that game .   
"Yes you will "  
The next morning we got up at 9 and were on the road by 10 . Another 8 hour drive . It was similar to the day before . As soon as we hit the state border I sighed . Almost there . We will be home in time to unwind and take a few boxes in and tomorrow is Christmas Eve .   
" I didn't decorate the tree I wanted to wait for you ."  
Oh Sid that's so sweet we can start decorating tonight.   
"Mine as well since I'm gonna miss the Christmas party ."   
We drove into the burgh at 7 and where at Sid's house by 7:45 .   
We are here .   
Excellent   
I dragged my suitcase inside " The rest can wait for the morning or some . "   
He nodded busy texting on his phone . " guest room is two doors down from my room is yours "  
" Okay I'm gonna take this upstairs " I unpacked and headed back down stairs . I found Sid in the living room untangling Christmas lights . " need help ?"  
" Nope but you can go through the garland in that box there ." I nodded and went to do so. This was nice decorating the tree together it reminded me of my childhood , before things had went south and my parents had gotten divorced , they were still friends but it was hard .   
" What you thinking about ?"  
" Just life , Sid ?"

" Yeah ?"

" Can I ask you something ? " 

" Yeah go ahead ." 

" do you ever think about what you would have done if you hadn't gone pro " 

" I have but it doesn't really matter hockey has been my life for as long as I can remember " I nodded I supposed he wouldn't need to think about it. We put the lights on the tree and the garland we would do the ornaments in the morning .


End file.
